Scope (character)
Scope is a Human (in Monster Space and Long Story he is instead listed as a Loranche) builder, awoken from his crypt by the Goddess Rubiss to return the kingdom of Alefgard to its former glory. Appearance Personality Abilities Scope has the ability of creativity, which has been lost to the people of Alefgard due to a curse beset upon them by Dragonlord. Relationships Early on in his journey, Scope made many friends - not all of which were human. His first town he founds is New Cantlin, and within this small settlement he befriended and allied with the young girl Pippa, the somewhat crazed but chronicler Rollo, and another man, Larouche. Traveling to Hammerton Heights, he secretly befriended the Hammer-head, Clobberina, though she had to keep their alliance secret, else incur the wrath of Dragonlord. Background History (main continuity) Former Life Convergence on Cantlin Many centuries later, Scope is awoken from his crypt by the goddess Rubiss, who sends him out as the legendary Builder to rebuild mankind's lost civilization. He soon arrives at the ruins of Cantlin and places a banner bestowed upon him by Rubiss. This banner extends a beacon of light and hope into the world, albeit a weak one; however, a young girl named Pippa roughly his age sees the beacon and travels there.thumb|left|Pippa, Scope's first friend. The two refound the city of Cantlin. After some minor cleaning up, Pippa sent Scope to find a strange, bearded man that she had recently avoided before running into the Builder. Despite her earlier apprehension she suggests that he may be able to help rebuild civilization anyway and so Scope traverses around the mountain he had been interred within to find that monsters have buried the man he seeks alive. He succeeds in saving the man's life before he suffocates however and the two return to Cantlin. thumb|left|Rollo.thumb|Larouche. After a few days of rebuilding the town to a shadow of its former glory, a patrol of Skeletons comes across the ruins and attack but are quickly put down by the combined efforts of Scope and Rollo; unfortunately this means that Dragonlord now knows of the town's existence and that he will begin efforts to subjugate humanity once again before it can rise to oppose him. With the Skeletons defeated, a mysterious and stand-offish youth named Larouche arrives but does not believe that the town could possibly prosper. Despite this he chooses to stay within its walls for a while, all the while insisting that he is a "lone wolf" and that every human is out to benefit themselves and themselves alone. thumb|Kenelm, descendant of a Cantlin guard. Seeking more citizens for his growing town, Scope returned to Hammerton Heights and found a small isthmus where a man named Kenelm had found himself injured and surrounded my monsters. The two banded together but quickly took the easy route home by using a Chimaera Wing to teleport back. While Pippa and Rollo were excited to see a new member of their little community, Larouche instantly regretting telling Scope where to find a soldier of all things, indicating that soldiers cause the downfall of society. Immediately following this monsters once again attacked the town, having cleverly followed Scope and Kenelm back to town. These monsters were defeated forthwith despite their plot. Returning to Hammerton Heights on his own, Scope eventually came across a ruined cathedral with the ghost of a former guard awaiting outside. After helping him and using his fortification to build a bedroom onto that he expressly insisted be called "Fort Kickass", he moved on into the Cathedral itself. Here he met Mayor Ranulph, another ghost who had died hundreds of years prior to Scope's arrival. He met the Builder at the top of the cathedral to prove to him that he was indeed the Builder, and upon seeing it wished him luck on his journey. thumb||Magnus, a blacksmith with a desire for horticulture. Next, Scope moved on to the desert, where after some days of travel he was surprised to run into Pippa herself there. Confused, he asked her why she had left the town and she informed him that she couldn't sleep with the other citizens around and that she wanted to run away with Scope so they could start a life together... In Hell! Scope was shocked to discover it to be a shapeshifting Knight, which attacked and nearly slew him. Before the Knight could bring him down however he began using the small, poisonous bog to his advantage and dazed the monster several times, just enough to bring it down. He entered the building the creature had been standing in front of using a key he found upon its corpse and discovered Magnus, who had been locked up in chains. The two traveled back to town. ... thumb|Cherie, a woman of the world. With the Steel Stockade built, monsters again attacked, proving the defense to not be infallible as Knight Errants destroyed one side of the structure. Despite this, most of the monsters did fall victim to the devastating trap, and the Knight was the only monster the citizens had to directly deal with. Unbeknownst to the citizens, a blonde lady saw the attack and how well the city was constructed despite the damage incurred and introduced herself as Cherie. Although she stated hat she did not possess any particular talents, she did describe herself as a dab hand at being a "woman of the world". He next was tasked with building the Cantlin Shield, a type of nearly impenetrable and relocatable wall segment, along with constructing a weapon called the Wrecking Ball. This weapon was a type of grenade designed hundreds of years prior but none were ever produced due to mankind losing its creativity and literacy soon after. He did both of these admirably, fortifying the entirety of Cantlin's outer defenses with the Shield and stockpiling the bombs to defend against the great master of the Cantlin monsters, which the townsfolk had begun deducing the identity of: They had become all but certain that the Monster General was in fact Cantlin's own Guardian Golem. Stockpiling continued, and in the process Scope slew a trio of dragons and came across a forest full of aggressive Slimes. Here he met Splatrick, a poor little slime who harbored no ill will towards mankind and for this he was constantly bullied. Unfortunately, Scope's arrival and subsequent talking to Splatrick brought the immediate ire of numerous other Slimes in the area but Scope dispatched with them easily. Seeing this, Splatrick was in awe and was prepared to say goodbye to the would-be hero, only for Scope to stop him from departing and offer him sanctuary within Cantlin's walls as an ally to man. Splatrick loved this idea and joined Scope and the others. However, while Splatrick himself was innocent of any wrongdoing, the general of the Cantlin monsters saw this as a final insult and attacked in multiple waves of soldiers before finally emerging himself, revealing that he was, in fact, the brick-and-mortar slaughterer, Golem. Despite Scope's better efforts, many sections of the town were decimated in the ensuing combat after a Hammerhood escaped his grasp to wreak havoc on the city. Obsidian bricks rained down upon the citizens inside when the Golem jumped over the town and smashed straight through the prison tower that Scope had only just finished building. Despite all this, Scope proved victorious and the Golem fell for good, dropping a tarnished golden coin in the process. Scope picked this up and scrubbed it off, revealing it to be an ancient coin that when lifted in the air near the banner, permanently cleansed the darkness from the nation of Cantlin. Finally the world was safe, Scope had thought, but he was soon informed of a light beacon having become visible off to the east. It dawned on Scope that his quest must could not possibly be over yet, and he steeled his nerves to set out once again. Despite a heavy heart, he said goodbye to Pippa, who had stuck with him since the beginning, and to Splatrick, who he had become quick friends with. With his farewells barely off his lips, he left Cantlin to prosper on its own, never to return to it nor his friends. Reviving Rimuldar Scope's journey found him awakening in the former kingdom of Rimuldar, another lost Human civilization. Now known as Rimuldar Mire, or the swamp of sorrow, the people of Rimuldar lived in constant fear of a deadly disease. Rubiss manifested a new Banner of Hope in Scope's hands, and he set about returning this land to its former glory as he had done with Cantlin before. Upon restoring the cleansed air around the ruins of Rimuldar, the priestess Elle comes to him to make sure he is alright. She quickly accepts his insistence that he is in fact the legendary Builder and asks Scope to help her save the blighted land, to which he agrees. However he noticed that she had sprain her ankle in her sudden movements to reach him after seeing the beacon of light, and he applies healing cream to her. After Scope built her a sickroom, she told him she recently passed a man she could not carry who was ill with the blight, and not far from their current location, although it was across a body of water. Undaunted, Scope built an earthen bridge to reach the poor man. The man, named Nosh, was too weak to even stand and so Scope had to carry him back to the sickroom. Elle told him that Nosh was still in early stages of the blight, and as such could be saved. She also told him of the Hades Condor, the monster general of the area who had been summoning a fell rain that directly caused the blight the people of Rimuldar had suffered through. Nosh is easily cured within the day thanks to Scope's efforts, and Elle explains that the two will need the best medicine available to fight the blight. To this end she sends him to find the famous herbalist, Gerontius. While seeking out Gerontius, a famished Scope got distracted collecting frogstools, and came across yet another sickened citizen by the name of Casey. Seeing how poisoned Casey already was, Scope temporarily abandoned his quest to find Gerontius in order to take the ill man back to the sickroom before continuing on. Upon awakening, he discovered that Nosh had awoken from his sickness, who asked to join the two rebuild civilization. Scope realized that Casey was moaning for boiled butterbeans, which highly confused him but he returned to the man with the item in question and finally set back off on his actual quest. Scope did indeed find Gerontius but was rebuffed as the elderly man was focused only on burying the dead, though he was one memorial short to do so. Having arrived unprepared for such a task, he had little choice but to ship back to town to construct the old fogey his item necessary to pull him away from his current task. He succeeded in building the memorial Gerontius urged him for as proof of his status as the Builder and returned to town with the boy. Telling him how he would require a laboratory in order to properly produce medicines for the various illnesses, Scope obliged him, and Gerontius began regaling him with a short story of his having had an apprentice named Illius but he trailed off before reaching the story's inevitable conclusion. Instead, he told him how his research into antidotal herbs had failed after he found that he was unable to slay a drohl defiler in order to obtain its heart of darkness, but Scope is young and brash and so goes in his place. Scope locates the giant drohl and slaughters it and from its heart Gerontius deciphers how to produce the antidote to cure poison which Scope immediately uses to cure the ailing Casey. As she recovers however the giant Hades Condor swooped in and dropped several drohls about the outskirts of town, indicating that it already knew of their presence. The drohl were beaten back and the townsfolk proved their worth by striking down the monster squad's leader and retrieving a blue teleportal from it. With the sound defeat the banner of hope gleamed brighter than ever and two new arrivals reached town: Kean, who was weak from traveling day and night from Illius' place to get there upon seeing the original light gleam; and Edsel, who, like K before him, wore the outfit of a former Cantlin guard. Both parties immediately collapsed from exhaustion upon their arrival however and Scope had no choice but to move them into the sickroom for care and recovery. Edsel was quickly cured as the town had some antidote on hand, but they did not immediately possess the pure water that the dehydrated Kean required. Gerontius pulled Scope aside during the town celebration of his having upgraded the sickroom into a full-fledged infirmary, and informed him of a paralytic sickness that turned many of the Rimuldarians in the Prickly Wilds into a gibbering mess. After a nightly vision, Scope placed the teleportal and found himself bombarded with requests. Knowing his role in the world, he agreed to aid everyone and traveled to the area. Immediately upon stepping through the teleportal Scope found a man named Irvyn who had just collapsed on the steps of the teleportal. Immediately reacting, Scope took him back to town to set him in the bed before returning to the Bodkins' home of Prickly Wilds. After feeding the starving man some fried frogstools, Irvyn asks him if he has yet found his best friend, Jacob. Jacob had fell down a hole while seeking a cure for his paralysis. Chapter 3 Taking Down Tantagel Plenty of Space For Monsters A Long Story Trivia *Scope was almost named Wink, due to his overall similar appearance to the various incarnations of the Hero of Courage, Link from The Legend of Zelda. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Quest Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers